This invention relates to artificial joints, and more particularly to techniques for securing artificial joint prostheses to bones.
One serious problem which is receiving greater attention in orthopedic meetings is that of the loosening of prostheses which are employed in such artificial joints. Up to the present time, a number of techniques have been undertaken to enhance fixation. Some of the methods and apparatus which have been proposed include the use of special techniques to denude the inner cancellous bone surfaces to which the prosthesis are to be cemented, by the use of Water Pik type apparatus, bottle brushes, or hydrogen peroxide; the use of rubber dams around the opening in the bone, to facilitate the packing of cement; and the use of special arrangements similar to a "grease gun" for the injection of the cement prior to prosthesis insertion.
However, while such techniques are probably improvements over prior procedures, no substantiating data is as yet available, and it is considered probable that the results will show improvement, but that the problem of loosening of prostheses will not have been fully solved by these techniques.
A principal object of the present invention is to reduce the loosening of prostheses, by improving the bond between the prosthesis and the cement and more specially between the cement and the bone structure.